


Soveriegn

by Nelipot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortality, king AU, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelipot/pseuds/Nelipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the separation of the Kings, Geoff had been alone wandering the earth aimlessly as he hid from the object that divided them. Now, when that object goes missing, he is forced to reunite with his all-powerful former friends in order to regain control of the crown and protect the world they created together. [Modern Day - Minecraft King AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soveriegn

**Prologue**

 

The Kingship that Created our World  
 **An Origin Study**  
 **B.Burns**

_There have been many studies revolving around the creation of the universe but all appear to have the same general consensus revolving around the Six Kings and their kingdoms. In fact, the world’s history seemingly manifests with the Kings themselves and nothing appears to be recorded before their ascension. Each of said Kings have many names but are most often named by what they gave to the world._

_It begins with The First, this King is said to have created the others and was seen by them as the rightful leader of their omnipotent group. He was said to be logical and able to be strategic as well as mindful of future events to not disturb the balance he established. He is the one credited with the creation of the land. He sculpted the peaks of mountains, smoothed down the surplus to create hills. He dusted the earth with plains and dotted them with forests. He grated on the earth to create deserts. He traced the terrain and scooped deep then poured water into them to create rivers, lakes and oceans. He gifted the world with the sun. He shielded it with atmosphere. He gave it weather._

_As the First looked upon his creation, he felt pleased with what he had brought into existence but was overwhelmed with such a feeling of loneliness that wrought sorrow. With the rest of his otherworldly power, the First extended his hands and his being, divided himself and created beings who were just as powerful as himself. He made them not in his image, but in their own. He gave them the ability to have free-will and to develop their own personalities, likes and dislikes. This was the birth of the other five Kings._

_The first to be born was the Animal King now more commonly known as the Mad King. The Mad King was contemplative and spoke only after long, inner deliberation. His words were carefully sculpted and were always said with purpose. He had both mental and physical strength. He was confident in himself and his abilities. He held himself at a high standard and expected excellence from himself._

_When the Mad King looked upon the world, he saw a wonderful land that had its beauty wasted on being that could not truly experience it. He reached out with his newly formed body and brought into the world animals of all shapes and sizes. He created birds and gifted some with flight. He created mammals and gave them fur to keep them warm and placed those who did not keep well to the fur in the water and gave them strong lungs. He created fish to join those mammals and to fill the waters with beings who would truly appreciate this extensive part of the world. Just as the Mad King thought he was finished, he peered even closely to the world and realized that there were places that a being such as he would never truly be able to understand because of how minuscule they were. He created insects and released them into the world. He created amphibians who could enjoy both the land and the sea. He created more and more, many beings that could scurry across the First’s land and once he was finally sated, he stopped, at peace with his contribution._

_The second to be born was the Red King (who is also known as the Rose King due to several documents and historical artifacts the show his fascination with the flower). The Rose King was quiet, who spoke when he felt the need. He was highly adaptable, he understood things quickly and it did not take long for him to master skill sets or concepts. Due to this fact, he was bored easily by repetitive tasks or events._

_When the Rose King looked upon the world, he saw a lackluster world that needed something to make it more appealing. He reached out to the land and gave it color. He gifted the world with improved sight to give everything the ability to appreciate what he had given them. He gave the oceans blue, grey and green, and mixed them artfully. He gave the sun the brightest yellow and red. He gave the grass and leaves green. He gave bark brown. He painted the lands brown, tan and orange. He went to the animals and offered them his hues and allowed them to color themselves. He saw them use the colors to their advantage to blend into their environments, he saw them use bright colors, some dull and he watched with pleasure as the world became his personal painting._

_The third to be born was the Warrior King. He was full of pride and even more confident in himself than the Mad King who preceded him. He valued his strength and believed that he could best any of the Kings, even the first, in any competition. He was loud, never one to hold out his input or his belief. He was quick to act and quite a force to deal with when scorned._

_When the Warrior King looked upon the world, he saw a world filled with fearsome beasts and admired the Mad King’s skill. Even still, he felt dissatisfied with the world’s current state and couldn't help but add something of his own. He added competition. He added the will and want to succeed, and the will to be the best. He gave the creatures of the world the want to better themselves and improve. He gave them the knowledge of self. He watched as they challenged one another, he watched as the creatures of the world developed and changed due to his gift._

_The fourth to be born was the Trickster King (who in some sources is not even cited as being a part of the Kingship and instead is simply called the Trickster). The Trickster was a playful sort who seemed to have trouble with boundaries. He wasn't exceptionally strong but he was cunning and valued his creativity. He was loud, like the Warrior King, and playful. His intelligence is often held in question by other scholars and researchers however the Trickster King is not dumb, rather he has trouble articulating his plans and ideas to the other Kings. Some say that the Mad King’s creation inadvertently hindered the later development of the Trickster King as his enhanced skill with speech may have sapped the availability of that skill for the later Kings._

_The Trickster wasn't very interested in the world at first and instead devoted his early life to his fellow Kings. Enamored by his pranks, he handed them out often to the others to their disdain. The most famous of said pranks happened in order as he went through the line of those created before him. The Trickster created a beverage that had a unique taste by taking the creations from the world, he melded it with his power and made it have addling properties. It is said that this is the creation of alcohol. He gave the gift to the First, who drank it thankfully unaware of the Tricksters plot. It is said that instead of recoiling or spitting the drink out, the First looked at the drink and then downed it within seconds, then asked the Trickster for more of his creation. Researchers are unsure if the First did this to humor the Trickster or if the fell in love with the taste instantly but ever since, the First favored alcohol over all other drinks._  
  
Unhappy with how his trick played out, the Trickster went to the Rose king and created a pastry that scholars identify as a cake. The outward appearance was beautiful and the Trickster even made the smell overwhelmingly appealing, however, he purposefully made it taste horrid. When the Red King tasted the treat he immediately spat the it out. It was his first interaction with cakes and he saw them as a creation of the Trickster. Ever since this incident, the Rose king swore off of eating cake at first due to distrust and then later, as he learned of the true nature of the dessert, just to bother the Trickster.  
  
The Trickster created a new beast, one that was bulky and had incredibly strength. He created this creature to be an unstoppable force, one that would defeat the proud Warrior King as he knew the other wouldn't be able to resist challenging the foreign beast. The Warrior King, already familiar with the Trickster’s ways, wasn't tricked by the animal’s appearance and knew immediately that it was a creation of the Trickster. He fought with the beast, revealing in how much fight it had before finally besting it. Unhappy with the result, the Trickster King removed his beast from existence, leaving only its fur. The Warrior King had fallen in love with the beast as there had been nothing in the world that had fought as hard as it had, he took the fur and wore it as tribute to the beast then went to the Animal King and requested it be created and given to the world. This beast was named Bear. The previous two pranks were sent to the world as well to be enjoyed by those who lived on their world.

_The fifth and final King to be born was the Builder King (due to recent studies, he has been renamed to the Architect as there hasn't been much evidence proving that he had his own kingship). The Architect was kind, understanding and always willing to listen or include. He was skilled at most everything. Despite his skill, he didn't handle frustration well and, when facing a particularly stubborn obstacle, would rather give up on it and do something else that he was skilled at._

_The Architect thought the world was beautiful. He thought it was near perfect. He loved its beauty, its color, its abundance of creatures that inhabited it. He loved the strength it had. He loved its tenacity and willingness to strive. He was a simple sort and only wanted to add one thing. He created a being who looked similar to the Kings but did not have the power that they did. He allowed them to be influenced by the gifts that the previous Kings gave to the world. He then gave them his own personal gift in hopes that they would be able to survive in the midst of the much more capable beasts that would surround them. He gave them the ability to adapt. He gave them the ability to build. He trusted his creations to have the prowess to survive and instead of watching to make sure they thrived, he left immediately to let them progress without his interference._

_With each King having taken some part in creating the world, there was no conflict. As they were divisions of one another, they had equal power and though they excelled in some areas there would always be another King who bested the other in an area they did not. Bonding over their equal power and omnipotence, the Kings had their squabbles but it never escalated beyond arguments. There was peace._

_Until something was spawned._

_There was something that came into the world. Some say that it was an item spawned in by the Trickster, forgotten to fester until it was strong enough on its own. Some say that it was a creation of the Architect which went wrong. Others still blame the Mad King and more blame the sudden and reckless creation of beings by the King’s initial separation._

_Out of the ether came a crown._

_It was a majestic headpiece whose elegance has been found mentioned in several pieces of history through the years. It never dulled. It shined even on the greyest of days. It was often praised as having a radiance that could rival that of the First’s sun. It fascinated the Kings greatly as none of them had admitted to creating the object and yet it was obvious that there had been some sort of otherworldly manipulation. They were wary but their feelings of caution were soon smothered by their growing curiosity._

_The First, being the natural leader of their group, volunteered to wear the crown first. As he placed the object on his head, the metal shifted and melded, its color melted away into another. It grew accessories around the rim as arches ascended from its base to connect at the top. Beautiful red fabric materialized in the center of the arches, stitching themselves to the newly made pieces of metal in order to complete itself._

_The crown was an individual, a inanimate being that unlike the Kings, that had a power of its own. The crown flourished as it was worn and gave the wearer, the First, its own power in thanks. This extra power flowed through the First, boosting his own original powers. He was able to understand not only his own creations but the mechanics of those not created by himself. He was able to recreate the inventions of his peers exactly and not only that, but make them better._

_The crown made even the almighty Kings more powerful than they could ever attempt to be on their own._

_Perhaps it was this moment, where the First showed off his newly acquired skills, that the rest of the Kings realized how important the crown was. It was the first moment of want for all of the Kings. A newly felt emotion of desire and greed that none of them had felt and weren't ready or perhaps willing to fight against. Unbeknownst to the First, his former creations, his children, had changed._

_The First kept the crown at first due to the fact he didn't trust its seemingly limitless ability to harness and enhance their power though not without constant pressures from his fellow Kings about letting the others wear it as well._

_This proved to be a big mistake._

_-0-_

  
The air was cool and the sky held wispy clouds that grazed past the early illumination of the rising sun. It was early in the morning, too early and oddly enough, the streets of the city were quiet. A few stragglers walked along the sidewalk at a leisurely pace and even though it was a notoriously dangerous city, their posture showed how comfortable they were at that moment. Letting out a ragged sigh, a man leaned back away from the edge of the roof and let himself fall against the loose gravel atop the roof.

He closed his eyes. His head felt light and foreign. Bare. It had been centuries, millennium even, since he had actually had it himself and yet he still felt its call. He still craved its power.

The crown.

His eyes slid open, his drooping, sleep-deprived gaze watched the dark sky brighten as the sun’s light tainted it. Despite the crown’s pull, he had been strong enough to avoid it. Ignoring the promises of power, of eternity, he lived without it away from the others. He hadn't spoken to them in a while as well. He hurt to think how much of his behavior was influenced by the Crown even if he wasn't wearing it. Even now, he feared speaking with the others on the off-chance that they were wearing it.

His chilled hands came to rub slowly and then rest against his eyes. He was pathetic.

“Hello, there, First.”

The man froze for a second and then let out a groan, not moving to sit up. “I told you not to call me that anymore.”

There was a laugh, loud and short. Then the sound of gravel crunching as the intruder walked closer to his prone form. It let out a breath, pausing as though it was about to speak before its mouth clicked shut. Silence filled the air, as neither of the two spoke.

“Geoff…” The other began, the previous amusement lost in his tone and replaced with cautious hesitance.

“Stop.” Geoff began, his hands fell from his face and then went to the gravel. He pushed himself up sluggishly then raised a hand to scratch lazily at his head. “Whatever you’re about to say, no.”

The other man let out an exasperated noise. “Geoff, you need to listen--”

Geoff held up a hand sharply, startling the other quiet long enough to cut him off. “Burnie, please, just...just enough, alright?” He raised a hand, gesturing toward the sky. “Its early, I don’t know why you’re even awake at this time of day to bother me--”

“Geoff--”

“No, I said enough.”

“Geoff, its about the Crown.”

Geoff let out a laugh, sharp and sarcastic. “It’s always about the Crown, Burnie.” He spat out the name venomously, and then scoffed. “I told you, I don’t care anymore, I don’t want to hear about anything you, you’re scientist fucks or anyone else discovered about the Crown. Alright? Alright. Great.”

Burnie narrowed his eyes, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. A nasty expression went across his face and it was obvious that he was holding his words. His mouth opened, then closed again as he fought against himself for the appropriate thing to say.

Geoff turned around at his silence, finally facing him with a quirked eyebrow. Impatiently, he swung around violently, turning his entire sitting body around and sending pieces of gravel flying. “What?”

There was a long pause and the silence felt different than the others somehow. It wasn’t charged with hostility, it wasn’t calm, it was just quiet. Unfamiliar with a foreboding undertone than made Geoff’s anger falter. His shoulders relaxed as he stared at Burnie, who still hadn’t spoken, whose gaze had fallen away from his face and to the ground.

“Burnie?”

Burnie let out a long exhale, billowing white exited his mouth and was carried away by the wind.

“It’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while but I never had the nerve to actually post it online. Now that, I have I am very excited and eager to get things going. Comments are always welcome and are very appreciated, please let me know what you think about my story.


End file.
